robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robinson Wiki
Welcome Welcome to the Robinson Wiki= This unofficial wiki contains information regarding the application Robinson, created by Pixonic There is a version of this game for iOS6 and for Android. Robinson is a game in which you have found yourself stranded on an island and must find a way to thrive. The game contains wild and tamed animals, many items and quests of course! This wiki contains information on all aspects of the game. Hopefully you will find the answers to your questions within the existing pages. As this is still a work in progress, and you do not find what you are looking for, please check back as new information will continue to be added. The buttons at the top will guide you to a variety of main topics to help you get started on your search. This Wiki is written and maintained by dedicated players for the enjoyment of all players. While trying to make sure that the information contained within these pages is accurate, we acknowledge that there may be mistakes and apologise ahead of time for any that you find. Please bring these to our attention so that we may fix them, or even better, help us and fix them yourself. This site is not affiliated with Pixonic in any capacity. |-| Trees= |-| Builds= |-| Collections=''Collections'' are composed of items you receive whilst harvesting crops or trees, feeding animals, exploring or visiting your "Builds." Collectable items are automatically added to their corresponding Collection. Each Collection yields a Reward upon their completion. In each Collection there is one rare item. This item will be the most difficult to find. When you do find a rare item, it will complete the related Collection and a window will open up asking you if you want to exchange the Collection for your Reward now or later. In most cases, you would probably want to select "Later", because there are some Quests that require you to turn in a Collection for its Reward, or there are certain things (like ) that you don't need at that time. The Rewards are different for each Collection, and the amount of the Reward you receive, depends upon how many stars you have. A star is accumulated every time you collect a Reward six times. There are a total of six "skill - stars" in each Collection. Once you have gotten all six stars, you have reached the maximum amount of the Reward you can collect. The list of Collections can be found via the Collection tab in the Menu. See the categorized Collection-subpages: Animals, Builds, Crops, Fishing, Seasonal, Threats, Trees, Vegetation, Miscellaneous Collections|-| Levels= |-| Quests='About Quests' There are many different types of Quests in this game. At the start of the game, you are presented with a series of mini-quests, as a Tutorial. When you finish the first Quest, you will immediately get another to complete. During the game, many of those mini-quests will appear. Once you reach level 4, you are given your first full Quest, which is made up of multiple tasks that must be completed in sequence, in order to move onto the next task. Because there is no time limit on most Quests, multiple can be open at the same time and sometimes it even can be an advantage to do so. Often there are similar tasks in different Quests. Most Quests have 5 or more tasks in them. You will know which Quest and which task you are on by looking at the icon on the left hand side of your gamescreen. The icon will show you which task you are working on, with a Roman Numeral (I, II, III, IV, etc). Timed Quests do have a time limit!!! These special Quests are also made up of multiple tasks that must be completed in sequence in order to move onto the next task. But now, all these tasks must be completed within a given time frame, usually 5-8 days. (when you don't succeed within the given time, you get the option to "buy" more time with Totems.) Click HERE to find an overview of the available Quests, sorted by type. ---- |-| Crafts=The Crafts Craft items Category:Browse